


Teenage boys' urges and hormones

by imadeadweed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadeadweed/pseuds/imadeadweed
Summary: Tsukishima started wanting to be paired with him during dares, to have an excuse to make out with him, hell, to cuddle with him even if it's just cuddling.Having these thoughts scared him, hence Tsukishima chose to shrug off these feelings and continued hanging out with them. Until one fine day, he decided to discuss his feelings with Yamaguchi and instantly realized then and there, that he, Tsukishima Kei, has a big fat crush on Kuroo Tetsurou.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Teenage boys' urges and hormones

What happens when you put a group of anything but straight college/university boys with raging hormones in the same room? They play dumb sexual games such as spin the bottle, dirty truth or dare, or in today's case, 7 minutes in heaven.

By now, everybody has made out with everyone else at least once, countless lap dances were given to each other, and some non-PG cuddling sessions. Although no one ever went 'all the way' no matter how heated the session gets, it was enough to sate the boys' needs. While Tsukishima is not opposed to participating in the boys' horny sleepovers, he won't be there at all if Kuroo and Bokuto didn't drag him there each time.

It has been like this for a while. He'd kiss and forget the next morning, going back to school like the good model student he is. It was okay, fun almost, not that he'll admit it to the boys. It really was until one day when Tsukishima realized that his thoughts about all these had changed.

-

He isn't sure when himself, but he started to pay more attention to the bedhead senior that brought him there in the first place. He started wanting to be paired with him during dares, to have an excuse to make out with him, hell, to cuddle with him even if it's just cuddling.

Having these thoughts scared him, hence Tsukishima chose to shrug off these feelings and continued hanging out with them. Until one fine day, he decided to discuss his feelings with Yamaguchi and instantly realized then and there, that he, Tsukishima Kei, has a big fat crush on Kuroo Tetsurou.

Now, what is he supposed to do? Does he keep going? Since he does enjoy the company of everyone else at the gathering, especially the company of that one black-haired hyena. Not to mention, going there means having a chance to make out with his crush, like hell he'll say no to that. Except, he will. Well, he wants to at least. It's starting to sting at Tsukishima that all they have going on between them, are all just sexual urges. It's all but what he wants, a serious relationship.

Every time he has to sit through Kuroo being palmed by Terushima, or Oikawa planting hickeys on his chest, is torture. He wished that he was in their position every time, but it's also as if fate is laughing in his face saying,

"don't you wish this is you caressing him, holding him? But guess what you're a teeny weeny coward that doesn't dare to confess because you are afraid of messing things up"

-

Okay, back to reality. Tsukishima is now sitting in a circle with everyone else, beside Kuroo (thankfully) with a brown glass bottle in the middle of the group, because,

"LET'S PLAY 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN!", Bokuto suggested.

It didn't matter to Tsukishima when Akaashi got pushed in the closet with Iwaizumi, or when the group booed them when they came out clearly untouched. Yea, he didn't think they'd even hold hands if it's behind closed doors. It only got his attention when the person chosen next was Kuroo.

Great, he thought, just another time for him to witness Kuroo doing the deed with someone else, well in this case he can't see it, but there's no way Kuroo will go in and come out without putting his hands on whoever his partner is.

"TSUKKI!!", broke his train of thoughts, he looked at the bottle and the head of the bottle starred right back at him. Fuck, Should he be happy? yes, right? But to be frank, he isn't sure if he could handle being alone with Kuroo right now without being reduced to a puddle of mush.

An arm sling around him and he heard the familiar voice,

"let's go~moonshine~"

He would thank the heavens if he weren't blushing right now but unfortunately, he is.

"Kei-chan! You're bright red!!", shouted Oikawa from the other end of the circle, earning a glare from the blonde boy.

He wordlessly entered the closet with Kuroo beside him. Before this, he'd grab Kuroo by the collar and engage in a heated make-out session with him, but right now, all he can think about is hiding under the pile of dirty laundry in the corner and not facing Kuroo.

Once the door closed, Kuroo's hands came up to his face, ever so gently. Thumb sliding across his cheeks as if wiping away tears. He leaned in and placed a surprisingly chaste kiss on Tsukishima's lips.

"Are you okay?" Kuroo asked. He who claims to know Tsukishima in and out can clearly tell that something was off about him. His little finger fidgets did not past Kuroo's eyes.

A nod was all the response he got.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to," though they were in the dark, Tsukishima knows that Kuroo was smiling at him, sincerely.

"...It's not that I don't want to,"

Kuroo chuckled, and god Tsukishima swears that he almost fainted. Fuck Kuroo and his deep, smooth voice.

For a few minutes (or seconds? They can't tell) they remained in silence, but Kuroo kept his arms around Tsukishima, in a loose embrace, his forehead resting against Tsukishima's shoulder.

Then, they heard a knock on the door, signaling their last minute in the closet. Kuroo ruffled Tsukishima's hair a little, before closing the distance between their mouth, kissing the blonde once more. It was soft and gentle until Kuroo decided to bite the younger's lips.

"That hurts dumbass! What was that for?!"

Silence again, before he answered,

"I like to mark what's mine" he's definitely smirking.

"What is that suppos-"

"TIMES UP LOVEBIRDS!" as the door burst open revealing an overly excited Bokuto, and, did he just wriggle his brows at Kuroo? Tsukishima was stunned for a moment before remembering he was still being hugged by Kuroo. He scrambled away.

"Let's go back Tsukki," Kuroo held out a hand, without waiting for Tsukishima to grab it, he grabs him by the hands.

The game night went on without much to mention. Lots of making out, as per usual. Thankfully, Tsukishima didn't participate in anything for the rest of the night, Kuroo as well. But he couldn't get Kuroo's words out of his mind. What did he mean by, "mine"?

-

When they were leaving (definitely not chased out of Bokuto's house because he wanted to spend time with Akaashi), Kuroo said he wanted to send Tsukishima back. He didn't reject him.

They walked side by side towards Tsukishima's house, silent with the only sound being some crickets in a nearby bush. They stuck close, not glued to one another, but enough for their arms to brush up against each other once in a while. And every time that happens it sends shivers down Tsukishima's spine. He won't say that he liked whenever that happened, nor will he say just how much he wanted to hold the senior's hand.

"Sorry?"

Oh fuck. He did.

"What?"

"You said," a pause, Kuroo seemed to be carefully choosing his words, he didn't want to push Tsukishima, "something?"

"No I didn't," he answered a beat too early.

huh, Kuroo thought. Ok, he is totally going to push Tsukishima to answer. I mean how can he not when Tsukishima is looking all cute and flustered and is he blushing?!

"Hmm...it must have been the crickets in the bushes that wanted to hold my hand then,"

so he did hear.

Being awfully embarrassed and anxious right now, Tsukishima just remained quiet.

"Aww man," Kuroo's shoulders dropped dramatically, "If only it was from you, I would have said yes immediately..."

"W-What is that supposed to mean?!" Tsukishima's question came out way more aggressive than he had intended for it to, but seriously, what did he mean by that?

"I mean I want to hold your hand Tsukki"

"Why?"

"Damn, putting me on the spot like that huh?" Kuroo scratched the back of his head nervously, messing up his hair more somehow. By this point, they had long stopped walking. It's around two minutes walk to Tsukishima's house and Kuroo really shouldn't be doing this (but why not?). This means cornering Tsukishima until his back was touching the brick fence of a random house in the neighborhood, and trapping him by placing both his arms beside the blonde.

"Tell me why, Kuroo-san," It took all of Tsukishima's courage to manage those words while being in such close proximity to this outrageously gorgeous man.

"I like you Tsukishima," he was looking him straight in the eye, not the lustful, desperate gaze that Tsukishima was used to from all the challenges he did with Kuroo, but a gaze that is filled with fond and sincerity. "Since when I'm not sure myself, but I know for a fact I want to do more than to just make out with you. I like you as a person and I want to go on dates with you, cuddle with you, cook for you. All that jazz you know? You're an amazing person and I'm not sure if I can keep doing things like this between us knowing that it doesn't mean anything. So, will you give me a chance, Tsukishima?"

They remained like this for what felt like an eternity, and Kuroo was certain that he had just been silently rejected. He let his head drop, though not removing his hands from the wall, he distanced himself from Tsukishima as best as he could. He sighed.

"It's okay, I unde-,"

oh, maybe he wasn't getting rejected after all, because Tsukishima had just pulled him in by the collar for a kiss, one with teeth bumping and awkward angles. But neither mattered to them as both their hearts warmed by the fact that their feelings were in fact mutual.

Kuroo was the one to end the kiss, pulling away, looking at Tsukishima with a wide grin,

"Hot."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

"We shouldn't be doing this in public," He said as if he wasn't the one that initiated the kiss.

"Right, let's save it for the bedroom," He stood up straight, no longer trapping Tsukishima, and smirked, "unless you have a thing for the outdoors," He fucking winked.

"Already thinking of bedroom stuff? As expected from you I guess" Tsukishima retorted, his usual salty self is back and ready to attack.

"I'm not gonna deny that, but I want to take you out on a date before I fuck you," vulgar words, but the small smile on his face proved that he was serious about what he said.

Tsukishima stared at him.

"So," he held out his hands, and bowed down, gentlemen-asking-for-a-dance style, "Tsukishima Kei, will you go out with me?"

"Do your worst."

Without hesitation, Tsukishima grabbed the hand. In return, he got a bright smile from the black-haired man, a smile so bright and blinding that Tsukishima almost had to look away. The black-haired man pulled him in for a tight hug while cheering about how he was the luckiest man alive, while Tsukishima just let himself be hugged and kissed all over the face. Until Kuroo decided it was a good idea to pick him up bridal style and dash through the neighborhood until they reach Tsukishima's house.

"We could have been seen!" Tsukishima said as he jumped out of Kuroo's arms.

Kuroo just giggled like a little boy that just got candy, and whispered, "Sorry."

They looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. There's no reason as to why aside from them being just really happy at this moment. While Kuroo was calming down, Tsukishima leaned in, kissed his cheeks, and said, "Goodnight, Kuroo-san," before escaping into his house, slamming the door shut behind him.

He was greeted by a shocked Akiteru.

"Was that you......laughing?" before he can even answer, another round of cheer and laugh came from outside the door. 

What an idiot, he thought.

Ignoring the confused look on his brother's face, he went up to his room feeling all warm and fuzzy. That night he went to sleep a bit too late since his heart was racing the whole time. He had never been more thankful for his raging teenage hormones for existing.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay not my first fanfic but it's been a good 6 years?? So please let me know what you think. I love Kurotsuki point-blank. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
